Feel Something
by TheGreatestFear0909
Summary: Some one shots, drabbles, and whatever else! (Captain Swan or Captain Wolf)


**A little Hook and Ruby oneshot. Saw ****this**** post on Tumblr and liked the idea of Captain Wolf. (Listened to "**_**Touch" **_**by**_** Daughter)**_

He retched into the sea and the smell of salt couldn't calm the sweat dripping from his forehead.

_I should stop_, he thought. But the darkness kept creeping in. The doubt. But, _villains don't get happy endings_. Regina's words spit black into his mind. Such a sentence he had once scoffed at, believing that hope was still possible. Now, he figured he was meant to always feel this way.

Hook stood from the soaked docks and gallivanted down the main street of Storybrooke. He knew he should stop, but his mind wasn't done buzzing with the dangerous thoughts. The only remedy was more liquid in his already turning brain. He spotted Granny's Diner and knew that she had to keep an extra store somewhere in the back. Knowing he ran the risk of meeting the ferocious, old woman, he still stumbled towards the small building.

After working the lock, he pushed open the backdoor of the diner and wandered down the hall. He couldn't be quite sure where Granny kept the liquor, but he checked the storeroom on his left. Rummaging through boxes he finally heard the clank of glass bottles. He used his hook to cut the cardboard open and swiftly took out as many bottles he could carry. Determined to find his liquid of choice he walked out of the storeroom towards the front of the diner. Letting his brain swim constantly over his newfound loot, he barely noticed the dark figure across the diner, sitting at the bar filling jars with salt. All the lights had been turned off, so he hardly thought anyone would be working, let alone awake at this hour.

"Hook."

"Aye, lass." Hook said as the dim moonlight outlined her figure, "You do know the dark is treacherous."

"I can still see," Ruby smelled the rum on his breath even with the several feet that lay between them. She noticed the full bottles of liquor held with his right hand. "Rum doesn't really mix well with tequila and vodka."

"Perhaps that's the point."

"And I thought it was stealing Granny's stash."

"I knew the lass would have good pickings. Alas, no rum."

"Shame," Ruby said pointedly. "What are you doing here, Hook?"

"I think you know why," Hook mouth dripped with innuendo.

"You need to leave."

"Why, love," Hook questioned sardonically. "I think I've found something more interesting than even these bottles."

"Hook," Ruby commented wearily.

"Can't you entertain a wretched pirate for a little while, lass?" Hook said smoothly.

"You're in love with someone else," Ruby said sadly. He looked straight into her blue eyes, seeing that her melancholy wasn't for him. It wasn't for the situation that he had thrust upon her, but instead for herself. She was a woman, tired, who had lost someone just as he had. But instead of the woman whose name was tattooed on his arm, his mind lingered on the bright and vivid blond who always seemed out of his grasp.

"Isn't that always the case, love?" Hook asked. "We always lose what we care for most?"

"Not always."

"Hmm," Hook hummed.

"Sometimes we take it from ourselves." Ruby stood up from the bar stool and walked slowly towards the man who was determined to stay in the shadow of the room. Ruby knew he was madly in love with Emma, but after working so many days in a row, so many hours really, she felt the need to call his bluff. She knew he no longer was the scoundrel pirate that sailed into Storybrooke bent on his revenge for Gold. "You do know what I am, don't you, Hook?"

"Yes," he responded without pause.

Her eyes glowed yellow and in Granny's darkened diner it was all he could see. "You think you do. But I took what I cared about most." She was now mere inches from the reformed pirate. She caught a small scent that lingered on his skin. Something that she recognized from other wolves who had ostracized from a pack for being too old or too weak. It crept into her nose and mixed with the booze, sea, and leather. "I was no victim to the crime. I was the killer." She continued in barely a whisper, "Do you know what that's like?"

No response. She gripped his face between her fingers. She would make him see the monster she was. Her long red nails pinched his scruffy face while her eyes glowed without remorse. "Why are you here," Ruby asked. Her wolf side becoming more prominent every second.

"To lose control," he murmured. He didn't wait before he tugged her in with a savage kiss. She immediately identified the smell along with the taste of his mouth: self-loathing. The nighttime beckoned horrid actions and these two breathed in and let the monsters take over.

Her strong fingers moved from his face to neck, gripping them through the skin. Finally, when the blood broke through the skin her eyes flared brighter at the smell. He continued to crush his lips against hers not wincing. For Ruby, it all came rushing in at once. The sweat, the salty sea that lingered on his hair and clothes, the rum the permeated from his breath. She couldn't deny the handsomeness of Hook's face, but in that moment her mind flashed to Peter. The blood of his carcass below her. The taste of copper still dripping from her mouth. "No," she backed away. Her eyes dimmed to their natural blue. "I can smell it on you."

He slowly smirked, but the gesture didn't match his eyes. Glazed over, but focused. Almost crazed, but stern. The smell of self-loathing radiated off of him. Uncertainty strummed through her veins, not knowing what the desperate pirate would next.

"Leave," Ruby said. Hook took one step toward her, almost taunting her demand. She coiled, eyes flaring molten gold, and spit her words, "Leave, Hook. Now. We both know this isn't what you want."

Waiting for another innuendo or sarcastic, drunken comment, Ruby was stunned when Hook watched her intently. His blue eyes washed over her face searching for something, but Ruby kept silent. Finally, Hook broke his assessment and grabbed the bottle of tequila from the counter. He raised his eyebrow, daring Ruby to speak against his thievery. Her silence remained until she heard the quiet slam of the back door of the diner. After Hook had left, she walked behind the counter and turned on the sink. The water blurred red with Hook's blood. It took all her strength to not run through the woods until dawn.

_End._

**Review please! :)**


End file.
